youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Van Helsing
Jonathan "Jonno" Van Helsing is son of Eric Van Helsing and reluctant heir to the traditional vampire-slaying vocation of the Van Helsings. Personality Relationships Series 1 & 2 Throughout series one, Jonathan is often exasperated by his father's tendency to see vampires everywhere. He himself is of normal intelligence, but fails to spot that Vlad, Ingrid (on whom he has a huge crush, but by whom he is completely ignored) and Count Dracula are vampires until the final episode of the first series. He is frequently hypnotised by Ingrid in the first series, for example into performing ballet in his father's classroom. During the first series he fails to believe vampires exists until episode 14 when he starts to doubt what he believes. His father continuously ignores his needs because of his obsession with vampire-slaying. Jonathan occasionally tries to tell his father that his vampire-hunter obsession is the reason Jonathan's mother left him for an estate agent. In series two, when Jonathan (after the hunt ball) is convinced of the existence of vampires, he develops a hatred for Vlad and all the members of the Dracula family. His moralities are tested in episode 3 when Vlad tries to smash the blood mirror, which Van Helsing had told him about in the first place. If he had succeeded, the Count would have become human, but at 600 years of age, this would have meant death. Jonathan seems to believe in a "fair fight". He is very hostile towards the whole vampiric family. In the first episode he attacks Vlad in school, something his father hasn't done (or has had the sense not to). In the meeting with the headteacher which follows, Jonathan boldly proclaims his belief in Vlad being a vampire, and his hatred of vampirism. In the final episode of series two, Vlad causes him to forget the existence of vampires again. Series 3 In Series 3, he returns to the Series along with his mother; he is the head of the SHQ (Slayers Head Quarters) along with his mother. His father was killed by vampires when his mind wipe made him lose conciousness when he saw evidence of them (like Renfield at the start of the series). It is unknown how Johnathan and his mother managed to lose their mind wipes and stay slayers. Series 4 At the start of this series Jonno and Vlad begin to become friends as they have created a truce between slayers and vampires. Malik then tries to break this by biting Jonno however Ingrid pushes him and makes him miss his jugalur. Later in season four, Johnathan and Vlad are at one of the Slayers Guild HQs with the other slayers who are about to stake Erin when Vlad changes his mind about allowing it to happen and mind wipes all the slayers in the world. Johnathan isn't though because you can't mindwipe someone you care about. Trivia *Jonno is probably named after the character Jonathan Harker from Bram Stoker's novel. Category:Humans Category:Slayers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters